Le chant de la pluie
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Quand il pleuvait sur la ville, aucun pleur ni langueur ne pénétraient le coeur de Rachel. [The Lodgers]


Disclaimer : The Lodgers est l'oeuvre de Brian O'Malley, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : Quand il pleuvait sur la ville, aucun pleur ni langueur ne pénétraient le coeur de Rachel.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°46 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : Cent mots minimum, insérer les mots «pluie», « se réfugier», «il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans...». Les verbes pouvaient être conjugués.

Note de l'auteur bis: Possible spoil de The Lodgers (2017), AU.

**Le chant de la pluie**

D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, Rachel avait toujours aimé la pluie. Elle avait toujours aimé l'eau en général, malgré tout ce que cet élément avait pu apporter de négatif dans sa vie.

C'était par l'eau qu'elle avait perdu ses parents, s'étant suicidés dans le lac attenant à leur demeure en ruine.

C'était par l'eau que les esprits qui vivaient sous sa maison natale se manifestaient et exerçaient leur vengeance si Edward et elle brisait l'une des règles imposées par leur malédiction.

C'était par l'eau qu'elle avait failli perdre Sean, qui avait plongé pour la sauver, sans la moindre hésitation, les fantômes l'entraînant vers le fond pour tenter de le perdre. Si elle voulait être libre, elle devrait l'être seule. Cela avait été mal la connaître. Sous ce bout de femme frêle et fragile d'apparence se cachait un caractère déterminé, une volonté de fer. Elle ignorait encore comment elle avait libéré Sean. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'ils se noyaient sous la maison et la seconde d'après, ils remontaient à la surface du lac, son âme soeur luttant pour retrouver son souffle, pour nager vers la rive. Ces salauds lui avaient même pris sa jambe de bois pour tenter de l'empêcher de partir. Elle ne savait plus où elle avait trouvé la force de lui prendre le bras, de le serrer contre elle et d'essayer d'atteindre le rivage, d'autant plus que Sean culminait à un mètre et quatre-vingt deux centimètres, soit quatorze bons centimètres de plus qu'elle, qu'il était assez musclé étant un vétéran de la guerre d'indépendance d'Irelande, et que, même s'il y mettait toute sa bonne volonté, il lui manquait la moitié d'une jambe et son souffle était presque coupé.

Oui, alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de détester la pluie une fois devenue adulte, après avoir traversé tant d'épreuves, cet amour d'enfant pour les larmes du ciel continuait à éteindre son âme un peu gothique, à la manière des romans d'Edgar Allan Poe, qu'elle dévorait. Elle aimait l'observer tomber et créer des ondulations sur d'autres surfaces aqueuses. Elle aimait la sentir sur sa peau, passer à travers ses habits, la texture si particulière qu'elle donnait à ses cheveux quand ils séchaient. Rien n'avait jamais mieux su l'endormir que le bruit de la pluie battant l'extérieur, accompagné par les sifflements délicats du vent. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans la musique de la pluie qui frappait à ses fenêtres la nuit. Ce son net, pur, régulier, sans parasites, avait toujours eu pour effet de la détendre, de lui faire oublier ses soucis. C'était réconfortant.

A ce moment précis, la pluie rendait visite au village dans lequel Sean et elle s'étaient réfugiés après avoir quitté celui où ils avaient tant souffert. Sa mélopée lui plaisait tout autant. Voire davantage, pour être tout à fait honnête:

Réveillée malgré la nuit noire, Sean profondément endormi, lové contre elle, contre son dos pour être plus précis, sa main chaude ayant instinctivement cherché à reposer sur son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir, Rachel écoutait cette amie d'enfance, le sourire aux lèvres.

La pluie venait de se trouver un ami pour un duo, d'ici quelques mois, un autre les rejoindrait.

La respiration de Sean, vivant malgré la malédiction de Loftus Hall (une malédiction qu'ils avaient brisé ensemble) et la voix de son bébé à naître (une victoire encore plus éclatante contre le destin et ce qu'il voulait lui imposer à la base), allaient devenir le triumvirat des sons que la jeune femme aimait le plus au monde.

**FIN**


End file.
